


上叠阶地【5】

by juesare



Category: xinkouhuyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	上叠阶地【5】

坐在后座，看何九华的后脑勺在灯光下发出偏金的，不健康的颜色。两人凑在一起看过最商业的片子是la la land，车窗到映衬下，何九华到头发跟石头姐的黄裙一个颜色。  
B市人太多了，城市累的有气无力，连路灯都闪烁成枯槁的频率。云在天际线那里堆积，隔着翘起来的纱布，紫红色的太阳被切割成一小块一小块。  
扭扭斜斜的开着，车通向两人的“淫窝”。  
那是何九华唯一一处投资失败的公寓，刚买下就砸手里，越拿着越发现出手无望，就干脆用来跟各种人不人鬼不鬼的过夜。尚九熙是那些人中唯一一个拿到钥匙的，到现在都还没丢，挂在画室的窗边，风吹日晒，线都换了一条。  
但这也不代表，尚九熙还有再去那“翻云覆雨”的一点点愿望。  
其实说起，那房子更像是尚九熙的私密艺术展览馆。从灯罩到墙绘，全是尚九熙的创作。曾经做完爱洗完澡，尚九熙扶着腰打开头顶的镭射灯，用丢在墙角的画笔一下下的抹。  
几个晚上没睡，何九华撑着眼皮，瞅尚九熙画了些什么。  
看不出性别的人，与骷髅拥抱。  
当天晚上，何九华对着那墙狠狠撸了一发，射在骷髅的左肋骨。  
“淫魔之心”  
这里万事万物太熟悉，两个人交织剐蹭，这牢笼谁都逃不开。  
门是何九华开的，拖鞋在鞋柜第二格，神经病，一年过去了，这拖鞋还不扔。尚九熙幼稚的想有多少软若无骨的或美或丑的人将脚故作姿态的塞进那双白色的拖鞋里，就皱着眉将那无辜的拖鞋踢开，光脚站在地板上。  
没有受伤的右手在茶几上神经质的来回抚摸，干净的。  
何九华估计最近依旧常用这里。  
春末，光脚还是有是有点冷。音响被打开，放的是G.soul的fire water。尚九熙曾经托朋友买过实体专辑，那光滑的圆盘在两人相拥在一起接吻时被何九华的膝盖压成两瓣。  
装进盒子里，哗啦啦的响。  
熟悉的水味，何九华说过尚九熙舌头跟常人不一样，格外敏感，就适合接吻。第一次到这里来，尚九熙就皱着眉头说这里的水比大学城的难喝多了。  
时至今日，何九华买好的过滤器[ 结尾伏笔]还是堆在墙角，至于为什么买了不装，还不是因为何九华他自己尝不出来，没那个必要。  
伸手拽着，把张九泰的短袖脱掉，甩在沙发上。尚九熙穿走过张九泰几乎是半个衣柜的短袖，什么时候张九泰没衣服穿了，就开着车来这里，拿着尚九熙放在门口软毯下的钥匙，跨过房间里纠缠的肉体，站在衣柜边上一件件辨认哪个是自己的衣服。  
管抱着啃的人是谁呢，没必要。  
从卫生间出来的何九华，将尚九熙抱在怀里，感受他在室内紧皱的皮肤。抱着，像是缠绵的舞者，脚尖相碰，肩膀相贴，感受对方的心跳敲击自己的肋骨。  
何九华这个神经病，也不穿鞋。  
晃悠悠的，像是喝醉一般，从电视柜上拿到空调遥控器，习惯性的温度开到28℃。  
尚九熙特别容易感冒，一感冒就变得尖锐又多思，有点难以应付。  
倒在床上，叠在一起的两床空调被。尚九熙几乎是被何九华平摊开来，手脚舒展，从右边耳朵开始，落下那琐碎的，像是音阶一般的亲吻。  
举着手臂，尚九熙望着这两年前自己设计的吊灯，刺目的灯光在散发着无趣的重影。蝙蝠和乌鸦的剪影，也就何九华这种疯子愿意把这种玩意挂在自家卧室天花板正中间。何九华捏住尚九熙的下巴，胁迫又如同撒娇，非要视线交错才好。  
“妈的，看看我，求你。”  
做爱时，尚九熙不会拒绝何九华。两人视线相互碰撞，右手指头被一根一根的分开，十指交错，像是贪婪闭合消化飞虫的捕蝇草。被何九华单手解开裤子，打着卷的往下蹭，两条腿交叠起伏，白肉做的浪花，淹没何九华。  
头从裤子中间伸进去，用牙用唇，轻咬抿食着尚九熙的腿肉。  
那一瞬间，何九华才明白为什么要叫浪子。  
谁的爱欲不是柔软的浪花呢。  
两个小时了，手臂的疼痛才如同潮水一般袭来。尚九熙皱着眉头，舌头在自己口腔里滑动，像是品尝这痛苦的所有滋味。何九华放开尚九熙的手，开始快速的脱自己的衣服。  
说来惭愧，何九华的一身，都是尚九熙曾经挑好买下的。  
这么看，一年也不是那么难以跨过。  
疼的连挪动都困难，耳朵里发出肉体的尖叫，耳鸣，发出难以启齿的嗡嗡声。咬着牙，皱着眉，抬高右手。  
五根指头，在何九华头发里穿梭。  
啊，摸到了。  
在发旋的边上，与垂直有35左右的角度，大约有0.3毫米的凸起。  
何九华正专心致志给尚九熙做开拓，湿漉漉的润滑剂像是满屋子的蜗牛蠕动，等着被雍容华贵的客人吸入口腔。何九华手指头很长，也凉。曾经含着这人的手指头尖，尚九熙含糊的问何九华是不是因为手指太长导致导热系统失效？  
一警察和一学美术的，研究一下午物理和生物。  
还记得那时候太阳晒的人柔软，尚九熙像是白色地毯上长出来的小猫，脊背上的吻痕都乖巧又富有规律。  
画画练出来手劲，何九华所有头发像是被狂风摧毁，像是夏雨后的麦秆。  
东倒西歪。  
顶着一头鸡窝一般的头发，何九华笑着亲吻尚九熙。  
不是亲吻唇，不是亲吻脸，是亲吻尚九熙。  
亲吻肉体，亲吻灵魂。  
何九华，亲吻，尚九熙。

握着尚九熙的腰，性器抵进去。抓住枕头盖在脸上的尚九熙感觉自己像是开放的海港，昂首期盼着舰队的停靠。腿下垂着，手下垂着，何九华拉高尚九熙的胯，贪婪的吞食着，何九华的阴茎和灵魂。  
急切的，想要何九华抚摸，尚九熙拱起的胸膛，何九华的唇像是迷航的舟，漫无目的的亲吻、划过。柔软的，温热的关注，一边轻啄这自己已然再熟悉不过的皮肉，一边低声呢喃一般哄着这毫无安全感的小朋友。  
“我在……我一直在。”  
倒在尚九熙身上，一靠近就自动交错的唇舌。何九华的头发刮着尚九熙的耳朵和脸颊。发痒。  
“你原来……唔，”伸出自己还能动的右手，推开何九华的头，“我记得你不怎么喜欢接吻。”  
被咬了下嘴唇，何九华像是示弱一般，舔舐尚九熙的牙龈。  
“我想确认你……”  
我把掌握我灵魂和情感的疯子弄丢了，不确认一下，怎么能知道，他现在是不是还疯着？  
只要疯着就好，疯着就还需要我。  
顶撞的性器，抓破的左胳膊，尚九熙嘴里的那一声声起伏的呻吟，空调有点过热了，汗水滑在尚九熙的脸上，从嘴角落进何九华的嘴里。肩胛骨虚空的碰撞，蹭在一起，汗水变成胶水，脸颊相互贴着，喘息和小声呼痛都那么清晰。  
原先做爱的默契，何九华是情事上致命的掌控者。尚九熙的性欲和高潮几乎是名叫“何九华”的条件反射，何九华的手，何九华的肉，甚至何九华的眼神，何九华的空气，都会挑起尚九熙的情欲，都会让尚九熙等待何九华的指令和主宰。  
我祭献我的灵与肉。  
夹在两人之间的，尚九熙的性器，一股一股的冒出前液。尚九熙的情欲完全由何九华调控，哼哼唧唧的，尚九熙咬住何九华的喉结。  
“隔着喉结都一股子烟味……”  
谁也不知道尚九熙鼻子怎么长的，反正他说什么尚九熙都虚心接受就好。  
被攥住龟头，带着尚九熙制作的粗糙戒指的大拇指摩擦着马眼，打着哆嗦，尚九熙射在何九华的手里。  
顺便咬破了何九华的颧骨，这次是真的流血了。  
内壁绞紧，射出的精液像是微凉的奶油花。保险套打结丢在地上，汗津津的两人依旧紧紧贴着，尚九熙伸出舌头，一下一下舔舐何九华破了的右脸。


End file.
